


3 Sentence Meme Collection

by msraven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just collecting my filled 3 sentence fics from the tumblr <a href="http://tmblr.co/Ziin0uhmG3sS">meme</a>.</p><p>Each chapter title will be the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maria/Natasha Pirates for dazzledfirestar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/gifts), [kultiras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/gifts), [brassmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassmama/gifts), [SevenCorvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/gifts), [allochthon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allochthon/gifts).



> If you like...throw me another prompt via [Ask on tumblr](http://msraven929.tumblr.com/ask)

Natasha steadied her feet on the rocking ship, raised her cutlass, and pressed her back against her lover’s - secure in the constant strength it provided, regardless of the naval officers now surrounding them.

“These fools are too stupid to fear us,” Maria spat from behind her, the click of her pistol soothing in the sudden silence.

“Then let’s teach them how we dance,” Natasha replied with a wicked grin and their joined laughter rang out as it enticed the first man to charge.


	2. Clint/Phil - Preschool/Kindergarten teachers for kultiras

“I hate Tuesdays,” Clint complained with a groan as he flopped down onto the chair next to Phil, “because the youngest Stark kid is a holy terror.”

Phil rubbed Clint’s arm soothingly, knowing that the three year old room is never an easy one and trying not to laugh at the blue streak of paint marring his husband’s blonde hair.

“Don’t laugh,” Clint warned, seeing the aborted action anyway, “you get him next year.”


	3. Clint/Phil, Middle Earth for brassmama

Amongst the ranks of The Last Battle, there stood an elf and a man, standing shoulder to shoulder, bravely facing the legions of darkness before them. Their hearts knew one another as Clint and Phil - shortened versions of their true names that had become whispered endearments in themselves, often interwoven with words of love and affection. They knew no fear because their bond was brighter than darkness could overshadow, was stronger than any forged ring, and would last beyond all things, even death.


	4. C/C Sentinel AU for SevenCorvus

Phil quietly circled the room, pitching it into darkness and turning on the quiet murmur of the fan, before returning to Clint and placing the warm compress gently across his eyes. Despite all of their training and practice, there were still days like today when Clint’s heightened senses overwhelmed him, leaving Phil to stand as both caretaker and guard for his Sentinel. 

“Thank you,” Clint whispered, catching hold of Phil’s hand, and Phil let the warmth of his touch soothe his husband’s senses as he continued to stand watch.


	5. Clint and Phil, at the zoo, watching otters play for allochton

Phil found Clint, one of the most renowned marine biologists in the world and now the park’s newly appointed lead curator, standing in the back of the room and watching the gathered crowd ooh and ahh over the otters playing on the other side of the glass.

“Director Coulson,” Clint greeted with a knowing smirk as Phil walked over to stand by the biologist’s side. 

“Yes, Clint,” Phil conceded as he wrapped his arm around his husband’s waist, happy they had finally found a way to be together in one place, even if it meant fights over exhibits, “you were right about the otters.”


End file.
